This Means War
by RayvenRose25
Summary: When all of the world fears Germany, Italy's boss forces him away to join the other countries to fight against Germany but there are a few problems; Italy loves Germany, his army isn't strong at all, and Germany's boss hates him. A/N: Sorry fro the terrible summary but it'll be good, promise! Rated M for language, war themes and yaoi.


A/N: Hey guy's so this one is based off of a picture I saw, it took me awhile to realize what it was saying but this is my definition of it. So enjoy ^,^ I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters, just the storyline. Thank You!

This Means War Chapter 1, The Promise

Chapter Song: Sixx:A.M - Life is Beautiful

Being a country isn't easy, it isn't how it's made to seem. We don't stand around and let our people do their thing, we have to get involved too. What do I mean? Well let me explain with a story, you might want to sit back and get comfortable because it's a long story.

Once long ago there was a war made out of confusion, hatred between bosses and two countries love, now I know what you're going to say "Thats logical, countries cannot love each other." True indeed but in this case it was much different.

"Germany~!" Italy called for the blonde nation as he ran around the house looking for him, he actually had Germany agree to play hide and seek with him. The brunette italian man stumbles around Germany's house, still unsure of all the rooms down each hallway.

"Wow, Germany's house is bigger than I thought." Italy muttered in a small voice as he traveled down the wooden floor boards quietly as he searched for Germany, it couldn't be that hard now could it? That thought was obviously stupid of the italian to think, he had passed out in the Germans bed when he gave up and stopped looking for him.

"Italy? Honestly is it that hard to look in the bathroom?" Germany muttered as he walked into the room, he stopped and looked at the sleeping figure in his bed, he couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

"That boy, he can't go too long without some sleep or his beloved pasta, or maybe he'd start crying so i'd come out to find him myself." Germany chuckled and sat on the bed close to Italy who was snoring the minutes away happily, for once he had clothes on while he slept, probably due to the fact he was only napping, but that's never stopped him before.

"Ah Germany, would you like some ravioli too ve~?" Italy said with a giggle in his sleep as he cuddled into the body pillow that Germany had given to Italy in hopes that he could start sleeping on his own, instead Italy decided it was a napping pillow and would still sleep with Germany at night. Germany found himself chuckling as he stood up and walked out again, he got a call earlier from his boss saying that the call was urgent.

Italy woke up awhile later, he got up and stumbled around looking for the blonde German.

"Germany?" Italy asked, rubbing his eyes as he entered Germany's study. Of course he found Germany there, he was chatting away on the phone with his boss. (Not that Italy cared) He patted over and sat on Germany's lap, smiling innocently up at him as he watched the blondes facial expression turn into an angry expression, he obviously wanted Italy off of him.

"Yes sir I understand...I will don't worry, goodbye." Germany said as he finished with his boss, he put the phone down and glared at Italy again.

"What are you doing on my lap Italy? Im busy there's no time for cuddling." Germany said as he tried to reach of his paperwork, Italy smiled knowing how weak he's made Germany, he loved how caring and sweet he was.

"I don't want to cuddle Germany, I just wanna sit here if thats okay." Italy said with a grin, leaning against Germany's chest hearing him sigh softly.

"Yeah, I guess you can." Germany muttered as he began to work on some papers. Now I know what you're thinking about, it's how weak Italy has made Germany, but it's only to Italy. He tends to only smile around the small italian and he only becomes sweet around him, with Italy it's sort of the same way. Italy generally is the same around everyone, his happy-go-lucky self. But he tends to only care about Germany, he care's if he's upset or angry with him, he strives to make Germany happy.

"Yay thank you Germany!" Italy said a bit too loud, causing Germany to shoot a threatening glare at him, he was lucky the German could control himself around the little Italian. Italy caught the drift and shut up, watching Germany work quietly.

"I hear your boss has been a jerk lately..." Italy said curiously as he looked over at Germany who only nodded to give an answer.

"Why? I thought he wanted to patch things up with the other countries, make Germany a better place." Italy said in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched the blonde haired man.

"Yes, but he's gotten tired of waiting so now he's pushing it, don't drag yourself into it Italy, there isn't anything you need to worry about." Germany said with a sigh as he worked on the papers on his desk. It was true, Germany's boss was being a total jerk, all Germany wanted was to become allies with all the other European countries but now they've grown afraid of the powerful country and have America to protect them. Germany's boss didn't like this so he has been making a fuss about it; starting unneeded wars, fighting with Germany, killing the countries own people. It seemed the only one who wasn't afraid of Germany was Italy, but he knew who Germany was, it was his boss making him do this, not him.

"Well you're the country, aren't you allowed to put in your input?" Italy asked with a frown on his face, making Germany stop his work so he could look at Italy.

"I don't know how it works in Italy but I have to do as he says, no matter what. You're in the most danger and Italy I honestly advise you leave me alone and join the other countries, now all they want is to protect the countries of the world from me, they won't hurt you and if they do I promise i'll end them." Germany said as he rubbed his gloved thumb against Italy's soft cheek.

"Germany, I can't do that.." Italy said quietly as he stared sadly at Germany who stopped rubbing Italys cheek.

"Why not Italy? You realize that my boss could order me to ki-"

"I know! I know that he can order you to kill me but that doesn't scare me! Germany you know why I can't leave you, please don't do this to me!" Italy said, tears rolling freely down his cheeks as he buried his head against Germany's chest.

"Alright...but please know when the time comes for you to go, do not let them have you start a war against me, my troops will destroy yours..." Germany said with a sad face, holding Italy's face in his hands, he nodded and closed his eyes slowly.

"Okay Germany, if that's what you want...Just know i'll always support you...I love you Germany." Italy said as his tears watered again, making the German want to cry himself.

"Good Italy, everything will be fine." He whispered and kissed Italy's forehead, the fact that Germany didn't acknowledge the fact that Italy had told Germany that he loved him hurt him, he honestly did love the blonde German that everyone grew to hate, if he lost Germany for good he would be lost, disoriented and won't know where to turn.

On the other hand the German felt just the same, it's just he wasn't that open to feelings and he knew if he told Italy that he loved him, this would only make it hurt more.

_"I promise it will be fine..."_


End file.
